Senja
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Senja. Kesepian membawanya ke tepi pantai untuk menikmati senja jingga. Semua berbeda setelah 'sang Matahari' datang menawarkan senja yang lebih indah.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto .  
Author : Benjiro Hirotaka .

Senja Jingga .

.  
Semilir angin laut membuat surai rambut indigo-nya terurai bebas. Sore yang indah ditemani suara burung camar yang beranjak pulang. Air laut yang berwarna jingga terkena cahaya sang matahari yang juga bersinar jingga. Dan sebentar lagi, sang penguasa terang itu kembali ke peraduannya di ujung ufuk sana. Deru ombak bersahut-sahutan, dari tengah lautan, untuk berlomba kembali ke daratan. Tak dinyana, suasana senja di pantai ini telah membawanya kembali kesini setelah sekian tahun.

Berapa lama? Empat? Lima tahun? Waktu seakan berputar lebih cepat, tak mau menunggunya yang kepayahan dengan segala macam tugas kuliah dan juga ditempat ia bekerja dimana dia masih magang. Semua terasa serba cepat. Terlambat sedikit saja, kau akan ditinggal jauh di belakang. Dan setelah segala macam rutinitas yang merepotkan, yang membuatnya susah untuk mengambil nafas barang sejenak saja telah sedikit berkurang, setelah ujian akhir berapa minggu yang lalu, gadis bermata lavender itu memiliki banyak waktu luang seperti sekarang ini. Menghirup udara kebebasan di tepi laut ini, walau memang terasa asin.

"Senja..." Lirihnya seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

Handphone gadis manis itu berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat, masuk ke layar handpone-nya. Sebuah nomor baru yang tak dikenalnya, terpampang disana. Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

To : +1018382712xx

Kau pulang juga akhirnya?

Orange Rocker

From : +1018381010xx -  
Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

To : +1018381010xx

Iya. Apa kabar? :)

From : +1018382712xx -

To : +1018382712xx

Aku? Aku tak selalu baik. Jadi, berapa lama kau disini?

From : +1018381010xx -

To : +1018381010xx

Mungkin seminggu. Ini sudah hari yang kedua.

From : +1018382712xx -

To : +1018382712xx

Baiklah. Aku tak suka berkata panjang lebar lewat sms. Akan kutemui kau nanti. Jangan pergi sebelum kita bertemu, Hinata. Bye

From : +1018381010xx -

To : +1018381010xx

Yaa. Bye

From : +1018382712xx

Hinata menaruh kembali handpone mungilnya ke saku celananya. 'Setidaknya dia masih ingat aku,' bisiknya pelan.

Flashback

Hinata masih saja berdiri di tepian laut yang diberi tembok sebagai pembatasnya itu. Pandangannya lurus jauh ke depan kearah matahari sore yang akan kembali keperaduannya barang semalam. Rambut indigonya dan seragam sailor sekolahnya, berkibar seiring hembusan angin yang datang dari tengah laut. Langit sudah hampir gelap karena malam yang akan tiba, tapi dia tak beranjak jua dari setengah jam tadi. Senja di tepi laut justru yang dia tunggu. Sekedar untuk sejenak menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan saat matahari akan ditelan oleh lautan, dan menghirup udara yang merasuk kesetiap sendi-sendi tulangnya yang letih. Hampir setiap hari dan sekarang seperti sudah kewajiban untuk berdiri disini dikala senja.

Aku suka laut dan matahari senja, begitu kata Hinata setiap ada yang bertanya kepadanya tentang 'kewajibannya' itu. Sendirian, memang selalu begini. Sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu dan tertutup, mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan jumlah temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu juga belum ada yang bisa dibilang teman dekat sejauh ini. Tapi tak apalah. Selama dia nyaman dengan keadaan ini, bagi Hinata, kesendirian adalah 'teman dekat'-nya.

Jreeng! Jreeng! Jreeng!

Suara gitar sumbang dengan diiring sebuah suara yang sama-sama sumbang, telah sukses membuat 'kesendirian' Hinata terganggu. Suara antah berantah darimana itu? Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, untuk melihat siapa 'pengganggu' yang baru datang itu.

Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hinata, dengan seragam sekolah yang terbuka dibagian depannya, berjalan santai sambil memegang gitar akustik. Entah dia sedang bermain gitar atau memang sekedar gitarnya asal berbunyi saja. Tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Apalagi jenis suara yang keluar dari mulut si empunya gitar. Benar-benar merusak telinga. Jauh dari kata bagus atau setidaknya lumayan.

Merasa diperhatikan, si pemuda itu berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Tidak."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memandang matahari senja.

"Hei... Hei... Pandanganmu itu tadi.." kata si pemuda itu lagi.

"Ada apa dengan 'pandanganku'?"

"Walau suaraku jelek, tunggu lima tahun lagi, maka kau akan mengantri untuk sekedar minta tanda tanganku. Aku akan jadi rocker terkenal tahu. Akulah sang orange rocker!" kata si pemuda bersungut-sungut.

"Fufufu..."

Hinata malah tertawa kecil, membuat si pemuda nampak gusar.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Si 'Orange Rocker' seperti tersinggung.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, kok!" kata Hinata coba menenangkan si pemuda. " Aku hanya menertawakan diriku sendiri yang tak pernah berani bermimpi sepertimu. Jika aku menyinggungmu, maafkan aku."

Hinata tersenyum. Membuat si pemuda itu kini jadi salah tingkah melihat senyum manis gadis di hadapannya.

"Eh... E.. Baiklah."

Lama mereka terdiam. Hinata kembali sibuk menatap lautan berangsur hitam, karena sang matahari sedikit lagi tenggelam. Suara deru ombak masih terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Kau suka senja ya? Dari tadi kau hanya melihat kearah laut terus," tanya si pemuda memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Mungkin. Senja bagiku adalah saat-saat yang begitu menenangkan. Saat-saat aku merasa damai. Aku serasa menjadi manusia utuh saat aku berdiri disini. "

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku. Tak apa. Aku memang sering dibilang aneh oleh orang lain."

Kali ini si pemuda yang tersenyum. Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, aku juga sering dibilang aneh karena sifatku yang kata sebagian orang terlalu hiperaktif. Jadi, jangan senang dulu kalau kau merasa cuman kau yang dibilang aneh disini. Hehehe..."

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam. Gelapnya malam sudah menyelimuti bumi sebagian. Tapi bagi Hinata, mulai saat itu sang mentari tidak pernah tenggelam. Matahari itu masih berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Flashback end

Semenjak pertemuan itu, Hinata jadi tak sendirian melihat matahari senja di tepi laut. Pemuda yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Naruto Namikaze, sering ikut berdiri disana, sambil tak lupa membawa gitar kesayangannya. Kadang mereka berbicara kesana kemari, tapi seringnya mereka hanya diam sampai sang penguasa terang sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Mereka semakin dekat seiring puluhan senja yang mereka lewati bersama.

Entah kemudian mereka sadari atau tidak, keduanya seperti dua kutub magnet yang tarik menarik. Karena Naruto, Hinata mulai berani bermimpi untuk mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan sastra Inggris nanti di luar negeri. Di Paris tepatnya. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang bisa disebut Hinata sebagai sahabat. Seseorang yang lebih dari teman. Orang yang telah menunjukan jalan yang benar. Baginya, senyum Naruto telah menyelamatkannya dari monster bernama kesepian. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah fan pertamanya. Sehancur apapun suaranya, seberapapun jelek permainan gitarnya, Hinata masih mau mendengar ia bernyanyi. Dan Naruto semakin menetapkan hatinya untuk bisa jadi rocker terkenal seantero Jepang, tidak hanya untuk kepuasan dirinya, tapi untuk Hinata juga. Setidaknya ada satu lagi orang yang akan senang cita-citanya tercapai selain ayah dan ibunya. Diapun semakin semangat memperbaiki suara dan permainan gitarnya dari hari ke hari.

Tapi semua yang berawal, pasti suatu saat nanti tentu akan berakhir. Setelah kebersamaan yang lama, dan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan adanya seseorang disamping mereka, perpisahan yang tak diinginkan itupun terjadi jua. Setelah lulus High School, Hinata mendapatkan beasiswa dari sebuah yayasan luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Paris, Perancis. Sesuai keinginannya. Sedangkan Naruto, setelah lulus akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk merintis karir sebagai rocker.

Berawal dari senja di tepi laut yang mempertemukan mereka, disini juga kebersamaan itu harus berakhir. Sore ini, mungkin adalah sore terakhir mereka melihat senja bersama. Mereka sudah diposisinya masing-masing, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Mereka hanya diam dari setengah jam tadi. Waktu seakan tak boleh berjalan.

"Jadi? Apa kita harus begini terus sampai malam?"

Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan. Sepasang mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata biru langit milik Naruto. Sepasang mata pemuda dihadapannya menunjukan ketidakrelaan. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Setelah kau selesai kuliah nanti dan pulang kesini, aku pasti sudah jadi rocker terkenal. Lihat saja nanti."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Naruto."

Keduanya tersenyum. Setelah matahari sudah hilang sejam yang lewat, baru keduanya pergi dengan langkah kecil yang mereka buat, untuk sebuah langkah besar demi masa depan insan yang berlainan jenis itu..

Lima hari telah lewat setelah Hinata mendapat pesan singkat dari Naruto waktu itu. Lima hari berturut-turut, Hinata hadir di tepian laut ini, melihat senja yang dulu sering dilihatnya. Saat melangkah kesini, tanpa sengaja gadis itu melihat sebuah poster besar tentang konser akbar yang akan diadakan hari ini di Budokan, tempat konser favorit para penyanyi yang dapat menampung seratus ribu orang lebih. Poster itu sendiri menampakan wajah seseorang yang begitu familiar dimatanya dulu. Dengan gitar ditangannya, rambut pirang itu, sepasang mata biru langit yang sekarang nampak sendu tapi membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa, Hinata merasa Naruto sudah banyak berubah dari segi fisik. Ada rasa sangsi bahwa Naruto akan datang untuk menepati janjinya.

'Mungkin dia sibuk,' batin Hinata.

Angin laut sore terasa lebih menusuk kulit hari ini. Walau dulu tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan belaian angin yang datang dari laut, tapi kali ini terasa tetap berbeda. Tubuhnya bisa saja dihangatkan oleh sweater warna ungu yang ia kenakan. Tapi jauh di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya terasa beku karena yang ia tunggu tak datang jua.

Tak seperti biasanya, Hinata nampak akan beranjak pergi saat matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam. Senja hari ini sudah berbeda pikirnya. 'Sang Matahari' ternyata sudah hilang saat pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata pucat itu sedikit lagi meneteskan air mata. Sampai sebuah suara dari belakang punggungnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Suara ini...

"Bukankah aku bilang jangan pergi sebelum aku datang?"

Ya, Hinata kenal dengan suara ini. Gadis itu langsung berbalik. Dihadapannya, 'Sang Matahari' sedang tersenyum dengan indahnya. Mau tak mau, Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto, kau datang juga?"

"Hei, sejak kapan aku tidak menepati janji, nona senja?" protes sang pemuda.

Saat Naruto akan beranjak mendekati Hinata, justru gadis itu berlari duluan dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut, tapi kemudian membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat.

"Aku rindu padamu, Hinata."

Naruto merasakan dadanya basah. Hinata menangis? Naruto ingin melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi Hinata malah mempererat pelukannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Dan senja ini, bagi Hinata adalah senja yang paling indah. Karena mulai senja ini dan senja-senja berikutnya, Hinata bisa selalu melihat 'mataharinya' kapanpun dia mau.

Bahasa cinta terkadang aneh dan berbeda. Kau tak perlu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, agar pasanganmu tahu apa yang kamu rasakan. Cukuplah dengan pelukan itu, kau akan mengerti segalanya. .

.  
Omake

Budokan terlihat riuh menjurus rusuh. Puluhan ribu penonton yang memenuhi depan panggung, nampak sudah mulai tidak sabar. Hampir 15 menit lamanya, sang rocker yang ditunggu-tunggu belum menampakan hidungnya juga. Mulai dari produser, manager sampai tukang kabel panik dibelakang panggung.

"Bagaimana Iruka? Apa kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?" Sang produser dengan rambut penuh uban bernama Jiraiya bertanya gusar pada sang manager Naruto.

"Belum. Sepertinya Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Aku sudah menyebar orang untuk mencarinya." Jawab Iruka panik.

"Anak sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia hilang disaat seperti ini. Aku bisa hancur kalau benar-benar acara ini gagal." Jiraiya jadi tambah gusar.

Saat Iruka mau menyahuti perkataan bosnya, sebuah suara lengkingan gitar, menggema dari atas panggung disusul sebuah teriakan yang disahuti oleh gemuruh penonton. Itu Naruto.

"Are you ready!"

Sebuah lagu akhirnya bisa meredakan emosi para penonton. Sekarang malah mereka ikut berjingkrak mengikuti beat cepat yang dibawakan sang Orange Rocker. Dibelakang panggung, Jiraiya menangis terharu, karena karirnya sebagai produser terselamatkan. Begitu juga Iruka.

Teriakan untuk bernyanyi lagi, bergemuruh seantero arena begitu lagu pertama selesai. Tapi Naruto berkata untuk minta perhatian para penontonnya sebentar.

"Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf kepada kalian semua tentang keterlambatan tadi. Sungguh itu tidak disengaja. Sebagai tanda maaf, saya akan ceritakan sedikit alasannya kenapa."

Penonton nampak hening mendengarkan cerita sang Rocker.

"Dulu disebuah kota kecil, ada bocah lelaki yang punya mimpi jadi rocker terkenal. Bocah itu suka sekali bernyanyi dan bermain gitar, tapi sayangnya banyak yang bilang suaranya hancur dan dia tidak berbakat menjadi pemusik. Bocah itu berpikir, 'apa bisa ya?' Dia pernah mau berhenti, sampai suatu saat kala hari mau senja, bocah itu bertemu dengan gadis istimewa. Apa yang membuatnya istimewa? Bagi bocah itu, sang gadis adalah orang yang membuatnya kembali berani bermimpi. Gadis itu adalah fan pertamanya. Karena walau gadis itu tahu kalau si bocah tak berbakat bernyanyi dan bermain gitar, si gadis tetap mau jadi pendengar yang baik. Selalu jadi penyemangatnya sampai saat ini."

"Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa bocah laki-laki itu. Ya, bocah itu aku. Dan gadis yang tadi kuceritakan, dia juga ada disini. Aku bisa kembali melihatnya setelah sekian tahun kami dipisahkan oleh jarak. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku bukanlah apa-apa. Tanpa dia, aku tak bisa berdiri disini untuk menghibur kalian. Aku minta sambutan kalian untuk HINATA HYUUGA!"

Budokan kembali bergemuruh. Αda yang berteriak, ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang bersiul. Hinata dengan tanpa ragu, mendekati Naruto yang tersenyum lebar di tengah panggung.

"Aku datang, matahari senjaku."

A/N :

Lagi nyoba-nyoba publish via hape. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ini sebenernya fic dah lama jadi, sempet kepikiran buat ikut even fic NH yang tentang sunset dan sunrise, pi malah ga bisa. Hadeh..  
Review? 


End file.
